


Give Us A Chance

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: Marvel
Genre: Adorable Kid, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Clint has fallen for his daughter Faith’s babysitter but luckily for him, he isn’t the only one who has fallen.





	Give Us A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Mimi’s Marvel Trope Challenge @captain-rogers-beard || Marvel Fluff Bingo @marvelfluffbingo
> 
> Trope challenge prompt: Single Dad falls for babysitter AU
> 
> Marvel Fluff Bingo Square: Stargazing
> 
> A/N: Sorry this is so late but lack of internet is making everything harder. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

     “Okay, can you hand me the salt please ma’am,” you looked down at the little girl as she smiled quickly snatching the salt and pressing it into your hand.

     “Why are you putting it in the water?” she asked her nose scrunched up.

     “Flavors the noodles as they boil. Wanna help me break the pasta in half?”

     “Yes!” She jumped off the chair and raced to the table where you had sat out the boxes of spaghetti. Clint had to work over so you thought you’d surprise him by going ahead and making dinner for him and Faith.

       You showed her how to snap the noodles and she quickly took to it without any further instruction. While she worked on that you concentrated on slicing up the bread and making the garlic butter spread. As she finished you pulled her up on the counter so she could help spread the butter. You loved spending time with Faith. She was so smart at such a young age and her imagination knew no bounds.

     Meanwhile, Clint Barton stood in the doorway taking in the scene before him. When Tony had recommended his niece for babysitting duty he had expected some teenager more intent on putting the kid in front of a TV and playing on her damn phone. But you were not that by any means. You were fairly young but old enough for alcohol at least he’d found out after accidentally running into you on a night while Faith was with her grandparents. But the way you played with Faith was something else. You actively engaged with her and if you did watch TV you’d pause and ask her questions or create an activity around it. He smirked remembering coming home to find you both on brooms playing Quidditch. And now you were having her help make dinner, which in itself caught him off guard. You were something else.

    “Y/N, do you think my Dad’s cute?” Clint blushed stepping back as he noticed you visibly freeze.

    “Your Dad is very cute Faith. Where do you think you got it?” Clint smiled amazed at how quickly you recovered from that.

    “I don’t know. I think I’m cuter than him,” she shrugged her shoulders as you grabbed the noodles throwing them into the boiling water and turning the oven on.

    “Don’t let him hear you say that. He’ll take away your allowance,” you tease the little girl as her eyes widen in fear. “Why don’t you go wash your hands for dinner? It will be ready soon.”

    “Okay Y/N/N,” she took off quick as a flash down the hall.

    “Don’t run Faith you’ll hurt yourself,” you call after her and a mumbled okay finds its way back.

    Clint waits until he is sure his daughter is in the bathroom before stepping into the kitchen. Y/N still works on the dinner oblivious to the fact he is there. He moves closer but enough that there is space between you, “I cannot believe she thinks she is cuter than me.”

     To his surprise you don’t react just a small smile as you pour the boiling water and pasta into the strainer, “You think you’re so sneaky don’t you, Mr. Barton?”

     “How did you know?”

     “I babysit kids you always have to know when they might escape or when they might try to sneak up on you.”

     Clint frowned putting his hands on his hips, “Are you calling me a kid?”

      “I’m not, not calling you a kid,” you tease as you mix up the spaghetti trying to keep yourself distracted from Faith’s very handsome father.

       “So rude. First my daughter and now the babysitter I give up,” Clint grabs a beer before sitting on one of the stools at the counter while you work mixing the spaghetti.

        “I think you’ll survive. How was the party?”

        “Your uncle and his damn parties every five minutes. It was fine and no fights this time,” he smiles and you chuckle.

        “Tony does love a good party.”

        “That he does. How was Faith?”

        “Really good. I picked her up from school and we went to the bookstore and then to the grocery store for dinner. Never ran off once but I did have to pick up some comic books for her at the bookstore. She’s going to be a great nerd.”

        “How much did you spend there and for groceries?”

        “Don’t worry about it, Mr. Barton. It was nothing,” you shrug sitting the pasta on the counter and grabbing two plates.”

        “You’re too nice Y/N. What would I do without you?”

        “Find a different babysitter?”

        “Smartass,” he snorts amused at your answers. He wants to keep talking with you but the patter of small running feet turns his focus away from you.

        “Daddy! I didn’t know you were home,” Faith is up on the stool next to Clint so fast it amuses you. You pull the bread thankful it didn’t burn.

        “Just got in pumpkin. Were you good for Y/N?”

        “I was an angel.”

        “An angel? Then you aren’t my kid. Who are you?” Clint wraps his arm around Faith tickling her and her giggles fill the kitchen.

        “Alright you yahoos!” you smack the counter as two wide-eyed Bartons stare at you. “Eat your dinner before it gets cold.”

          You get your own plate sitting next to Faith on the opposite side of her father and dig in. Dinner goes well and Clint eats three heaping plates and you’re glad you made plenty. Despite his protest, you volunteer to bathe and put Faith to bed as long as he cleans up from dinner. He is more than happy to allow that since bathing Faith is like wrestling a crocodile. He shudders as you pick up Faith both you and her sticking out your tongues.

          “Alright, hop in bed,” you pull back Faith’s covers as she slowly climbs in. The bath had been relatively easy. “Do you want me to turn on some music or your nightlight?”

          “Both please Y/N/N,” you do so tucking her in and kiss her forehead. “Thank you for dinner. I think Daddy really liked it.”

          “I hope so. Get some sleep, okay and I’ll see you on Monday after school, okay?”

          “Okay,” she closes her eyes but speaks again. “Are you ever going to tell my Daddy?”

          “Tell your Daddy what, sweetheart?”

          “That you love him,” she opens one eye. “I have eyes you know. You look at him, he looks at you just like they do in Disney movies.”

          Your chest felt tight and the butterflies in your stomach threatened to burst. How did Faith pick up on that? And Clint looked at you that way? You’d never noticed it before but Faith had never lied to you. But Clint would never date you and you didn’t want to entertain the notion in case it would hurt Faith. You kissed her forehead and stood, “I think you’ve seen one too many Disney movies. Daddy just likes me as a friend.”

          “Okay but it’s the same way Finn looked at Rapunzel,” she turns clutching her stuffie effectively ending the conversation.

          “Brat,” you mutter playfully but as you close her door she looks up, “Chicken.”

          You head downstairs pushing the conversation from your mind. Even if you really wanted to tell Clint you couldn’t. He worked with your Uncle, there was an age gap, and Faith was probably just seeing what she wanted to see. Clint is an attractive man and you doubt that he goes for babysitter especially ones like you. You look down at your outfit seeing your curves and smile. It took you a while to embrace your curves but it doesn’t mean others will. Not to mention if Faith is wrong he won’t want you to babysit anymore and you’d lose both of them. You stop at the bottom of the stairs trying to decide what to do.

          “Hey, thanks for putting her to bed. Join me outside?” Clint holds out a beer and you take it following him out back to the patio. He takes a seat on a lounger and you sit across from him on the other, “Thank you for dinner tonight. You didn’t have to do that.”

          You sipped from the bottle letting the acrid beer settle in your gut, “It’s not a big deal Mr. Barton. Just spaghetti.”

           “Why don’t you ever just call me Clint?”

           “Well, technically you’re my boss. It’s respectful,” he chuckles shaking his head before sitting back looking up at the dark sky. He turns at you with something like mischief in his eyes.

           “You mind if I cut the lights off? You can see the stars better,” he asks and you nod as he stands cutting off the patio light and the string of lights that entwined the railing along the porch. The dark settles and once Clint’s eyes have adjusted he moves to sit on the lounger next to you. You lay back and motion for him to as well. Both beers forgotten left at the side.

            “I should probably call uber and get a ride home.”

            “Or you could stay? It’s awfully late anyway plus look at those stars. That’s why I love living outside the city,” Clint looks over and you’re thankful it’s so dark on the patio. He is right about the stars and you focus on them trying not to let the fact that Clint is laying so close to you.

            “I can’t do that Clint. Just be quiet and look at the stars with me,” you utter and he turns back to the sky. Silence settles over you. You imagine that you’re kissing Clint and that he’ll slowly peel your clothes off making love to you under the sky. It’s silly.

            “The stars are really beautiful,” Clint begins sitting up. “I like to come out here and just look at them when I need to think. Especially if I’m feeling lost.”

            You swallow afraid to ask but you can’t stop yourself, “And why do you feel lost?”

            “You,” his voice sounds closer and even in the dark, you can feel him beside you and then his hand takes yours. “You don’t ever leave my mind.”

           “Mr. Barton,” you begin but his lips press against yours and for a moment you panic. He senses it pulling away and falls off the lounger backwards with a groan. “Oh god Clint, are you okay?”

           “Nothing my pride can’t handle,” he grunts standing up returning to the lounger. “I’m really sorry I kissed you. I should have asked but I’m just so head over heels for you.”

           “Wh…what?”

           “I know it’s bad and we shouldn’t because of a multitude of reasons, but I can’t help it. I’m really really smitten with you.” He reaches for your hand, “Say something?”

           “I don’t know what to say. Isn’t this cliche for you? The whole Dad and babysitter thing?”

           “God I know. I can already hear Tony talking about it. He’ll never let me live it down and you know what? I don’t even care if it means I get to have you.”

           “Flirt. You’re serious though aren’t you?”

           “Come on Y/N, give us a chance,” he pleads pulling you closer to him. “Let’s at least have one date. Just see if there is something there.”

           “According to your daughter tonight there is. We’re like Finn and Rapunzel I’m told,” you giggle moving your lips to his just ghosting them over his lips but never actually kissing. “One date.”

          “It’s all I need,” Clint closed the small gap pressing his lips to yours wrapping his arms around you. It was meant to be innocent but soon it turned to a full make out season with very heavy petting. Luckily you both remembered the sleeping girl upstairs and slipped back into a nice cuddle enjoying the stars. It was so peaceful you both fell asleep wrapped in each other.

          Faith opens her eyes climbing out of bed. The sun is just peaking over the horizon as she makes her way downstairs looking for her father. She didn’t see him in his room so when the living room couch also turns up empty she heads for the back patio. It’s not the first time he has fallen asleep while outside. Faith opens the patio door stepping out and her smile is so wide it takes over her face. Resting in a peaceful slumber is her father and you are tucked into his chest your arms around one another. She steps back inside closing the door with a sigh, “Finally.”


End file.
